The Morning After
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Set directly after It's not me, it's you. Read that first or you won't understand this. Review are lovely :3


_A/N: Oh hi! So, I got really positive feedback on a story I wrote and uploaded a while ago, __It's not me, it's you__. Also, a couple of reader's PM'ed me and I got heaps of reviews, and a few asked whether I was going to make a sequel, and one review said, "Any chance there'll be a sequel? Like, one where Blaine realises that yes, he DID just take Kurt's virginity, and that he acted like a bleep about it when he did it?" (Thanks, SilverWhiteDragon :D), so I decided to write this fic, which is the morning-after. I'm also writing a sequel (which is so AU it's not even funny) but this is just a little fill-in so Blaine doesn't seem like a total tool – although it's brief, he DOES explain to Kurt that last night was very legit, even though the blood alcohol level was not. You don't really have to read this to read the sequel, but you have to read the first one to read this... if you know what I mean *confused*._

_This will be no-where near as long as __It's not me, it's you__ but hopefully it will tie youse over till the sequel comes out. Enjoy and REVIEW :D_

Blaine sat up. Well, he tried to, but there was something heavy slung over his chest. As the blood came rushing back to his head with the remnants of last night with it, he groaned and struggled to get up.

His movements woke up the boy next to him, and as Kurt sat up, naked as the day he was born, more vivid images leaked their way into Blaine's mind. The curly-haired boy sat up, inhaling deeply, and scratched at the thinly-dried liquid on his chest. He winced as it stuck to his chest hair.

"Oh... my... fuck," Blaine heard and he looked over at Kurt who was rubbing his eyes furiously. "We didn't..."

"We can't have," Blaine blinked.

"Oh god, we did," Kurt groaned, throwing himself back on the pillows and slamming one over his face. Blaine fought the urge to smile – he was so cute when he was frustrated.

Then it hit Blaine like a train at full-speed.

"I took your virginity, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt mumbled into the pillow. "And the worst part is, I can't even _remember_ it."

Blaine scratched at his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed – too quickly; he bolted into the open bathroom door and dry-reached over the toilet. All that was in his stomach was alcohol and it burned his throat horribly as it tried it's hardest to launch itself back up Blaine's throat.

He heard footsteps behind him and a cool hand began rubbing little circles into his naked back, and if it had been anyone but Kurt he would have leaned back into the touch.

Instead, he muttered, "Get off me."

The hand left his back and he looked up to see a hurt expression on Kurt's face.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he quickly said, wiping his mouth on his wrist and standing up shakily, grabbing onto the toilet bowl for support. Kurt folded his arms, and Blaine had a hard time looking at his face.

"No, I know what you meant. You meant that last night was all a joke to you – you were drunk, horny, and I was willing to be your toy," the brunette said, and Blaine heard the pain hanging heavy in his voice. He shook his head.

"No, I meant that I was an idiot, and I shouldn't have made you do that, especially not while we were both drunk," he said quickly. Kurt's eyes softened and a flush spread up his cheeks.

"You didn't make me do anything," he said, his voice quiet. "I wanted that, like, so much."

Blaine nodded and stepped forward. "So did I. And even though I was drunk, Kurt-"

"I know. And I love you too. Honest," Kurt said, moving forward to step into Blaine's now-open arms. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck and inhaled.

Xxxxxxx

"This feels gross," Kurt said after a second, referring to the dry, scratchy feeling on his chest. Blaine pulled back and raised an eyebrow. Kurt gestured to their chests. Blaine 'ah'ed and nodded.

"I feel sick," he said, and pushed his bottom lip out. Kurt smiled and fingered a little curl that was hanging over Blaine's forehead.

"Sober up, curly," he said, glancing out the door at the clock situated above Blaine's bed. "We have Warbler practise in forty-five minutes."

"I don't wanna go-o-o," Blaine sobbed, slumping down into Kurt's hold again. The countertenor let out an 'oof' as Blaine rested his full weight on him. He stumbled a little and struggled to hold Blaine up.

"Come on," he said, pulling on Blaine's shoulders. "We'll take a hot shower."

"Together?" Blaine said into the skin of Kurt's neck. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, you go take one with Wes and I'll jump in with David."

Blaine made an 'eugh' sound and stood up straight. "I'll get our clothes, you turn it on." Kurt nodded once and let Blaine pass.

He turned to the shower and pulled back the curtain, reaching in to pull the little lever up. As the stream started he turned around and squealed a little bit as he saw the reflection staring back at him from the mirror – the brunette's hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere; his eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles underneath them; his cheeks were an embarrassing red, his lips were horribly swollen and bruised (how the fuck had that even happened?) and there was a purpling bruise on the skin behind his ear. He groaned and rested heavily against the sink.

"Don't start without me," Blaine said, walking into the bathroom with a pile of pants, crisp white shirts, a blazer, a cardigan, a pair of hot pink boxer briefs and a pair of baby blue boxer briefs in his hands. Kurt chuckled once and realised there was steam pouring from the shower cubicle, so he squinted and reached in to pull the lever down a little. He stepped into the heat and exhaled when the hot water soothed his taught muscles. Blaine stepped in after him and drew the curtain.

"Not gonna lie, you look like a train has hit you," he said to Kurt, who slapped him audibly on the chest and reached for the shampoo.

"Calm down, people are gonna get the wrong idea," Blaine said with a grin, and Kurt rolled his eyes. He squirted a little of the liquid onto his hand and began massaging it into his hair as Blaine scrubbed at his own chest.

"God, this stuff is really hard to get off," he said through clenched teeth, and Kurt burst into laughter. Blaine blinked once and did the same.

When his hair was all rinsed and the substance was scrubbed off his now very red chest, Kurt reached for the shower gel and opened the lid with a snick, squeezing some onto the palm of his hand and placing the bottle back in the holder. He moved it around on his hands for a minute before gently turning Blaine around and starting at the top of his back, massing firmly down his spine.

Xxxxxxx

"You realise we're moving incredibly fast for two people that hated each other twelve hours ago, don't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed and nodded, then thought for a minute.

"I didn't hate you," he said, arching his back slightly as Kurt massaged a knot out of it. "I hated that Cameron kid; still do." He didn't miss how Kurt's hands stilled for a millisecond at the mention of Cameron's name.

"You can't hate him," Kurt said, guilt lacing his voice. "He was just playing my puppy-dog – it's me you should be angry at."

Blaine inhaled and turned, capturing Kurt off-guard as he swiftly pushed his own lips to the countertenors. Kurt tensed then relaxed, trailing his fingers up Blaine's back.

Blaine moved his face away and looked Kurt in the eye. "I can't stay angry at you when you taste so sweet." Kurt shivered, and Blaine chuckled.

"Either you stop talking like that or we turn this shower cold," Kurt breathed and Blaine threw his head back in laughter, pushing his boyfriend against the tiled wall.

"I have another idea," he said. He moved in slowly and used the tip of his tongue to trace Kurt's jaw line. The taller boy let out a low moan as Blaine sensually started to suck on the same spot he had last night – the spot that drove Kurt insane.

"We have t-twenty minutes..." he breathed, and Blaine hummed against Kurt's neck. As he sucked firmly on Kurt's skin he used his wet hand to languidly stroke his boyfriend's cock, slowly enough that he didn't erupt but it was enough to make him squirm.

"We'll be late," Kurt gasped as Blaine ran the pad of his thumb over his leaking tip, and Blaine chuckled.

"Screw Wes," he whispered, bringing his face up so his lips were brushing against Kurt's. "Actually, scratch that. I'd rather screw you."

"We n-need to leave," Kurt stated, but Blaine felt his slender fingers weave into his hair as he ran his mouth down Kurt's chest, his top lip catching slightly on the skin. He was on his knees then, face-to-face with Kurt's perfect dick that was standing at full attention, waiting and ready.

"Would you rather walk into that room and face everyone with bloodshot eyes and several very noticeable hickeys, or let me go down on you here and now to show you how sorry I am for what I did?" Blaine asked, and Kurt whimpered and bucked his hips a little towards Blaine's mouth. "Thought so."

Xxxxxxx

Kurt wanted to protest. He wanted to tell Blaine no, they needed to get to practise, because Regionals were looming fast and they still didn't have a song. Besides, he didn't want to face the wrath of Wes.

But he couldn't. No, really, he literally could not form the word 'stop' in his head. The only word he could form was...

"More," he gasped when Blaine sank his mouth over his aching erection. Where did Blaine learn to do that? Kurt was _sure_ he was Blaine's first... boyfriend.

Oh, shit.

"N-No," he mumbled, prying Blaine's lips away from his cock. Blaine frowned and looked up at him, and god, Kurt swore he could have come right there with the image of Blaine looking at him like a child that had just been told he wasn't allowed to watch television before bedtime.

"I... we..." Kurt struggled for the right word. But he couldn't find it, so he hastily turned the shower off, stepped around Blaine and out the curtain, grabbed a towel, his clothes, and rushed out the bathroom door. He heard Blaine stand up, the wet splashy sound of wet feet on tiles, and the click of the lock. He sighed as he meticulously began rubbing the towel over his body and through his hair, then proceeded to dress in the clothes Blaine had gotten for him.

A few minutes later, after he'd finished coiffing his hair and he'd carefully covered the dark circles under his eyes and the hickey on his neck, Blaine hadn't emerged from the bathroom. He screwed this lid on his moisturizing cream and sighed. He pulled open the top drawer of his vanity and searched through, pulling out two pairs of Wayfarers; one black, one pink.

"Blaine?" he called as he approached the bathroom door. "I got you your glasses, we're gonna need them."

He could hear Blaine fumbling with the lock on the other side of the door and then it open, a smiling, curly-haired Blaine behind it. He plucked the pink ones out of Kurt's hands and opened them, shoving them onto his face and gently pushing past Kurt. The countertenor turned, placing his own glasses on his face.

"You okay, Blaine?" he asked cautiously, closing the bathroom door. Blaine looked up from checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Fine," he said with a smile, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked, stepping closer to Blaine, who, satisfied with the way he looked, stood up straight and opened his arms.

"No I'm not mad at you," he chuckled, and Kurt accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist while Blaine put his arms around his neck. "I understand, we need to talk."

"Exactly," Kurt said, a little too quickly, and silently cursed himself when his voice came out much less confident than he would have liked.

"Exactly," Blaine repeated, chuckling, and pulled back. Kurt looked down and Blaine ducked his head so they were eye-to-eye.

"Do... do you wanna talk now? Or..." he said. Kurt shook his head and pointed to the clock.

"We have to be there, like, five minutes ago. Let's go," he said, and Blaine nodded once and let his arms drop to his sides. Kurt pushed his shades further up his nose and twisted Blaine's fingers into his own, twisting the door handle and closing it behind them.

Then they were running down the hall, tripping down the stairs, sprinting across the stretch of grass between the dorm building and the classrooms, all while their hands were firmly grasping each other's.

"Wes is so gonna kill us!" Kurt breathed as they ran, and Blaine laughed.

They skidded around the corner and burst through the choir room door, making Wes jump and David cuss loudly. The room was almost empty – Wes, David, Trent and Nick were the only ones there. Nick was clasping a bottle of water to his chest, taking a sip every now and then; Trent was leaning out of the open window inhaling deeply; Wes was twirling his gavel around in his hands and David was leaning back in his seat with his feet on the table. Kurt frowned.

"I'm sorry, what...?" he started, before Nick started clapping. Trent looked up from the window and a weak smile crossed his face. Wes smirked and David grinned broadly.

Kurt looked down at his and Blaine's hands still intertwined and looked back at Wes, smiling a little smugly. Wes grinned back.

"It's about time," he said, placing his gavel down on the table. "Congratulations."

Xxxxxxx

Blaine felt a surge of pride as his fingers tightened around Kurt's.

"Thanks," he said to Wes. Trent let out a big sigh.

"Wes, no one's coming. Can we go back to our dorms now?"

Wes also sighed, and nodded. Blaine watched as Trent heavily heaved himself away from the window, groaning as he did so, and pulled himself and Kurt aside as he let the pale, burly boy pass. Nick grunted as he wrenched himself into a sitting position and took a hasty sip from his water bottle. David stood up and straightened out his blazer, and Wes crossed his fingers on the table in front of him.

"I take it you two had a nice after-party last night?" David said, grinning. Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt, who blushed crimson.

"It was... eventful," Blaine said, and Kurt sniggered. David grimaced.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally found your places," Wes said, rubbing his temples. David laughed.

"Wait, I'm confused – how are you not hungover?" Kurt asked, frowning. David tapped his temple.

"Anyway, we'll get out of here," Blaine said, tugging on Kurt's hand. "We still have a bit of talking to do."

David smirked. "Yeah, okay," he said cheekily, ushering them out the door. Wes followed and locked the door when they were all out.

"I'm gonna go to the library for a few hours," Wes said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. David rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"Why?" he asked. Blaine looked at Kurt, who shrugged.

Wes pointed at the two boys, who had their fingers intertwined. "Because I don't want to be in the next room when _that_ brims over," he said, and Blaine chuckled. David grimaced.

"I might join you," he said, and Wes grinned, turning in the direction of the library. David followed him, clapping Blaine suggestively on the shoulder and winking at Kurt. Kurt turned his head away and Blaine threw his head back, laughing.

"How long have you known them?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment.

"I transferred here... four years ago. So, four years," he replied. "They found me first. I was totally lost and they helped me out, showed me around, and when I told them I liked to sing, they made me audition for the Warblers."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine fished his key out of his pocket and shoved it in the lock, turning it clockwise and pushing the hard oak forward. He let Kurt step in first, and the countertenor smiled at him, stepping across the threshold. Blaine followed, pushing the door closed behind him.

Shrugging his blazer off, he turned and hung it over his desk chair. Kurt did the same, except he hung his neatly in the closet. Blaine pulled his glasses off his face and tossed them onto his bed, rolling his sleeves up and un-tucking his shirt from his pants. Kurt sat down delicately on the bed. Blaine contemplated sitting next to him, before deciding against it and sitting on his own bed.

"We're going to have to talk about it some time," he said. "So why not now?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, no, now's cool."

Blaine pursed his lips and rubbed his hands down his thighs. "Well, where do we start...?"

"I want to apologize first," Kurt said. Blaine looked up at him. The soprano swallowed and clasped his hands together.

"Kurt, what-"

"The th-thing with Cam. I never should have done that. I was being selfish. I'm s-sorry," Kurt said, his voice going quiet at the end. Blaine tilted his head to the side and stood up, walk to Kurt's bed and sitting down gently next to him. Kurt didn't hesitate to lean his head on Blaine's shoulder and the dark haired boy smiled, taking one of Kurt's hands in his own.

"That hurt," Blaine said after a little while, and he could practically feel Kurt's wince. "I'll admit that," he continued. "Never, not once, did I think that you were that kind of person."

"I'm not," Kurt interjected. "Well, maybe I was, but I'm not anymore. I saw how much it hurt you and truthfully, I think it hurt me more. Seeing you f-falling apart..." Blaine rubbed comforting circles into the back of Kurt's hand as the boys' breath hitched in his throat.

"I know," he soothed. Kurt took a shaky breath.

"I've lost Cameron for good," he said, and Blaine shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"You don't know that-"

"Yeah I do," Kurt chuckled without humour. "We've known each other since we were four. I can read him like a book."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Four?"

Kurt chuckled again. "He went to my kindergarten. His mom and my mom became good friends so we saw each other all the time. We grew up together. And when we were twelve, he told me he was gay. And then he tried to kiss me." Blaine's hand tightened around Kurt's.

"Anyway," Blaine said, images of the first time he saw the two together creeping back into his head. "We need to talk about last night."

Xxxxxxx

Kurt lifted his head up and looked at Blaine. "It wasn't a mistake, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "I definitely don't regret it. But... I just wish we weren't drunk."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I used you."

Kurt exhaled and put his hand on Blaine's cheek, pulling his face sideways to look at him. Blaine smiled softly at Kurt.

"I love you," Kurt said, staring straight into Blaine's eyes. Blaine blinked.

"I love you too."

Kurt, who was closer to the head of the bed, gently scooted backwards and lay down so his head was on the pillow. He gently tugged on Blaine's hand and the shorter boy bent down, pressing his lips to Kurt's softly. Kurt, testing, trailed a hand up Blaine's back and threaded it into the curls at the back of his neck, slightly pushing Blaine's face closer to his own. Blaine breathed out his nose and hoisted his legs up onto the bed, situating his body next to Kurt's which was against the wall. Blaine's hands were either side of Kurt's head, holding himself up.

Kurt angled his head to deepen the kiss and let Blaine's tongue slip past his lips, moaning softly in the back of his throat. Blaine opened his mouth a little more and teased Kurt's tongue with his own, and Kurt felt him shudder when he hitched his white shirt up and ran his fingers ever so lightly down his spine.

"Let's do it again," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, moving his mouth from Kurt's down the boys jaw. Kurt shivered pleasantly.

"I mean, let's re-enact last night," he said, and Blaine froze. Kurt smiled.

"Wh... what?"

"Sober," Kurt said, and Blaine pushed his face back up to look Kurt in the eye. Kurt saw that his breathing was coming short and his pupils were lust-blown, but there were also questions in them.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

Blaine sat up on his knees. Kurt pushed himself up so his back was leaning against the wall, and hugged his knees to his chest.

"I'm yours now, Blaine. You have me – all of me. You claimed me last night. Okay, so it wasn't exactly the way I planned our first time, but-"

"You had it planned? _Our _first?"

Kurt flushed red. Blaine smirked slightly.

"_Anyway,_ what I'm saying is..." Kurt shrugged and looked down. "I'm ready. Properly this time, now the blood alcohol level has dropped a little."

Blaine laughed once, then moved forward to kiss Kurt, who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and immediately ran his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entry. Blaine complied.

"My bed's bigger," Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth. It was true; Blaine had asked (demanded) for the faculty to put another bed in his dorm when Kurt transferred. But because there was already a double bed in there, they only allowed a single, and after re-arranging a few bits of furniture they managed to squeeze it in between the wall and Blaine's wardrobe.

Kurt smiled and stood them up, not breaking contact with Blaine's lips, and walked backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed.

Then three things happened; The boys fell onto the bed, Kurt felt something hard digging into his back so he arched it up, and there was a loud cracking sound. The two froze, and then Kurt rolled over, revealing a pair of bent and cracked pink Wayfarers.

Xxxxxxx

"Oops..." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes widened as he stared in horror at his beloved shades.

"Nooo," he cried, snatching the glasses up. Kurt bit his lip.

"If I wasn't so horny, you'd be a dead boy," Blaine growled, throwing the broken glasses over his shoulder and lunging for Kurt's lips again. He smirked as he heard the brunette gasp before he covered his lips again, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. Blaine was vaguely aware of Kurt unbuttoning his shirt, and gently rolled more atop him. Both boys gasped as their now fully-hard boners brushed against each other and Blaine pulled back to look Kurt in the eye.

"There's no turning back," Blaine said. "If you want me to stop-"

"Shut the fuck up already," Kurt groaned, pulling Blaine's face back to his own. The dark haired boy smiled and pulled his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it on his desk which was about a metre away.

"Get your freaking blazer off now," Blaine growled, and Kurt nodded eagerly, slipping the single button out through the hole and off his body completely. Blaine wasted no time; he started undoing Kurt's shirt buttons with his teeth, getting more and more frantic every time a new expanse of perfect porcelain skin was revealed.

Soon, both their shirts were on the floor and Blaine was trailing his tongue all over Kurt's bare chest, elicting soft moans from the boy as he traced abstract patterns. Moving up, Blaine took one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth and started sucking, and Kurt mewled and arched his back slightly.

"Didn't know you were so sensitive," Blaine mumbled around the nub and Kurt panted, gyrating his hips up against Blaine's. The hazel eyed boy chuckled.

"Calm down," he said, snaking his body up Kurt's until they were face-to-face. Kurt's lips were parted, his eyes half-lidded and his hair a mess and Blaine would have said it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, if he hadn't seen Kurt naked.

That thought sent a fresh wave of blood rushing south and with a louder-than-necessary moan he smashed his lips to Kurt's again and palmed him roughly through his pants. Kurt gasped and pushed up into Blaine's palm, and Blaine squeezed gently on the bulge.

"Blaine, c-can I..." Kurt began as Blaine licked up and down his neck. "I wanna... suck you off."

Blaine froze for a split second, looking Kurt in the eye, then he nodded, and the two fumbled around awkwardly for a few minutes until they were both naked, Blaine was in Kurt's former spot and Kurt was in Blaine's, trying not to stare as he was inches from Blaine's perfect cock.

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head as Kurt's hot mouth enveloped the head of his hard-on, tonguing his slit like he was made for it. Blaine fought the urge to weave his hands in Kurt's hair and _push_ so instead his fisted the ugly cream sheets and bit his lip hard to supress a moan.

It was hard, though, because Kurt could do wonderful things with his mouth.

"O-oh..." Blaine stuttered as Kurt expertly ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Blaine's cock, and he was small enough that Kurt could go all the way down but big enough that his gag reflexes screamed in protest and Blaine almost bucked as Kurt relaxed his throat muscles _around the head_.

"H-hum," Blaine breathed and Kurt did, sliding his mouth up and down Blaine's shaft while humming low in the back of his throat. Blaine's eyes caught sight of Kurt's free hand reach down to his of cock and stroke it a few times, and the sight sent Blaine over the edge, and his fingers weaved into Kurt's hair as he came.

Xxxxxxx

It was too much for Kurt – he had to touch himself. So he hastily grasped his cock in his hands and rubbed it, shuddering as he did so. He felt Blaine's hips stutter and he looked up to see his boyfriend's eyes roll back into his head and he felt Blaine's hands tugging at his hair, and he felt his mouth fill with bittersweet white come so he swallowed it all and took his mouth off Blaine's cock. A few more jerks of his hand and he was coming into his palm and on Blaine's bed sheets.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Blaine panted as Kurt crawled up bedside him to grab the box of tissues off Blaine's bedside table.

"I'm a natural," Kurt said cheekily, tugging a few of the tissues out of the box. Blaine smirked and put his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Shower?" he said. Kurt's eyes glinted and they both hurriedly stood up, hastily making their way to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxx

_A/N; Titles, summaries and endings I am so freaking shit at. ANYWAY! I hope you all found that mildly entertaining. I am definitely writing a sequel to It's not me, it's you but I needed a middle bit. I don't know if it worked but that was it. Muahahaha._

_My Facebook and Tumlblr links are in my profile, so don't be afraid to send me a friend request or follow me. I'll follow you back :DD Reviews are cool, too. Hasta luego!_


End file.
